Valentine's Day
by amycakes
Summary: The overload of happy couples in Mystic Falls makes Stefan feel unbelievably lonely on February 14th and he comes to the conclusion that he really doesn't want to fight with Klaus at all. Klefan


_Happy Valentine's Day my beautiful single readers. For those of you_ who,_ like me, don't have someone to share it with, this year you can share it with Klefan._**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing much you recognise.

**Warnings:** Slash, etc.

* * *

><p><em>Valentine's Day<br>_

* * *

><p>The few days since the Mikaelson's official house warming ball had passed in a blur and Stefan had completely lost track of the date. The paper hearts stuck in the windows of every shop he passed should have been a subtle hint but he hadn't noticed them either, too caught up in his contemplation of the week's events.<p>

When he woke up on the morning of February the 14th Stefan was still blissfully unaware of exactly what day it was and what it would hold for him. He'd been avoiding everyone possible since the disaster that was the ball, especially Elena since she clearly couldn't grasp the fact that they weren't ever going to get back together.

And besides, she was looking quite cosy with Elijah that evening as well, it wasn't as if she had no one. He was annoyed at her as well for what she'd asked him to do to his brother – and annoyed with himself that he'd done it! He had wanted to know exactly what Esther wanted from her and he'd assumed his brother would get over it. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best course of action – he should have known Damon would take it to heart.

Anyway, he couldn't avoid his brother forever living in the same house so it was no surprise to him when he awoke to the sounds of Damon and Rebekah going at it like rabbits a whole hallway away. Sometimes he really hated his superior senses.

He hadn't gone home that night, wanting to give Damon some space but since then Rebekah had become a permanent fixture in their home and the two of them were making no efforts to hide their...whatever it was.

So yes, it came as no surprise to Stefan, only a little dismay, to be woken up by _that_ on this particular morning. He merely sighed, getting up and throwing some jeans on and making his way out of the house.

After a bloody breakfast in a quiet little home on the outskirts of town (though not too close to the Mikaelson Manor as he'd mentally dubbed it, because a run in wasn't on his agenda for the day) he made his way to the Mystic Grill. It was never too early for a drink these days.

He was a little taken aback by the amount of people in the establishment. He couldn't remember ever seeing it this busy outside of town-wide events such as the Founder's Day Parade or the annual carnival. There were lots of teenage girls and their boyfriends dotting the various tables, a few older couples as well.

He frowned as he noticed the roses on the table and the fact that one girl was holding a giant teddy bear, mentally calculating the date in his head. Oh. Valentine's Day.

Stefan snorted, making his way up to the bar where he unfortunately came face to face with Alaric Saltzman.

"Hi." The history teacher greeted briefly, studying him from his seat next to the new resident doctor, Meredith Fell.

"Hi." He greeted sarcastically, turning to the bartender and demanding, "whiskey, double." Before angling himself to face the two.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Alaric asked sceptically and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Nope!" He said popping the 'p'. "Not in my life."

The vampire hunter nodded silently before shooting another question at him. "Have you asked Elena yet what happened with Esther?"

Stefan noted Meredith looking back and forth between the two and answered bluntly, "no. I haven't spoken to Elena in days," he added when Ric opened his mouth to interject.

The blonde frowned. "She's being very tight lipped about it. Do you really think Esther would turn on her family?"

Stefan's eyes narrowed at the history teacher's question. Of course he'd thought about this more than once in the past few days and he fully believed Esther was nothing but a traitorous bitch. Really? Forgiving Klaus after everything he'd done?

She believed her children were an abomination against nature, the fact that she'd 'killed' them in the first place said enough. What she'd done to Tatia spoke volumes. But he was in no position to say anything and even if he did they would never believe him – Klaus would never believe him. All the hybrid had ever wanted was to be loved and not alone and now that Esther was _pretending_ to give him his family back – he would give her everything.

They were alike in that way, he and Klaus. Surrounded by people but desperately lonely.

He looked up at Ric and Meredith, studying them and raised a hand to wave it at the space between them. "Valentine's date?" He asked, watching as Ric nodded silently and Stefan sighed. He'd outstayed his welcome. Nobody liked 'new' Stefan.

"Alright well you two have fun!" He gave a sarcastic salute, downing the rest of his whiskey. "I'll pay Elena a visit, see what's going on."

The brunette would be alone on Valentine's day anyway right? If she would be with anyone it would be either him or Damon and he sure as hell knew she wasn't with Damon so...

When he stepped up onto her porch he hesitated for the barest of moments before knocking on the door. When she answered, seeing him at her doorstep her smile faltered for a moment before returning.

"Stefan!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk." He replied evenly, tilting his head. He thought he heard footsteps inside but he must of just been imagining it right? He'd just seen Alaric at the grill with Meredith and Jeremy wasn't due back for a visit for quite a long time.

"Now's not really a good time," she frowned and his suspicions raised. What exactly was going on here?

"What? Is it 'cause I didn't bring chocolates?" He asked sarcastically referring to the usual Valentine's day tradition he assumed she was accustomed to. Pretty girl like Elena, popular at school – she probably got all the roses from the fundraisers.

"Uh, no I just-." She was cut off as a figure appeared behind her, stepping close enough to her back that she must be feeling his breath on her skin.

"Elijah." He greeted coldly, staring blankly at the brunette original over Elena's shoulder. This is the part where he _should_ be getting jealous, he really, really should be because Elijah's arm was slowly curling around Elena's waist and pulling her back to him and she wasn't pushing him away.

But he wasn't jealous, not at all. He was angry. Angry that she could let both him and Damon down like she had and then move on so quickly to...fraternising with another vampire. Especially after all the fight she put up against anything supernatural that wasn't the Salvatore's. She always had a soft spot for Elijah though, perhaps now they knew why.

To be honest he was more angry for Damon's sake than he was for himself. His brother had tried to be more human for her, changed his entire character and that night at the ball she had thrown it back in his face. He really hoped Damon didn't find out about this new development any time soon. Throwing them one last glare over his shoulder he turned and stalked off the porch, ignoring Elena's pleas to hear her out from behind him. No way.

What else could he do today that didn't involve being alone. It was starting to get him down that everyone in the group seemed to be disgustingly in love and here he was alone. It was like this all the time of course but it just felt like on this particular day the world was throwing it in his face.

He glowered to himself stalking down the pavement. He knew of course that he'd brought it upon himself. Alienating his friends and going against Klaus. Klaus. He groaned rubbing a hand over his face.

He really didn't want to think about the hybrid now. All week he'd been mulling over the dreadful feeling in his stomach that if he didn't speak up about Esther something might actually happen to the hybrid – that he might actually die.

But he couldn't. Couldn't face him right now especially after the events of the ball. He'd sought the hybrid out at first maybe for a little witty banter. Despite the fact that he'd betrayed him so harshly he was still hoping, yearning for Klaus to forgive him – for things to go back to the way they were.

He'd been just about to approach Klaus across the ballroom that night when the hybrid had taken Caroline's hand in his and they'd began to waltz. He'd retreated from the floor after his dance with Elena and watched from the sidelines as the two twirled across the floor, his eyes narrowing at the little jokes they'd shared. Miss Mystic Falls – he snorted, why did Klaus even bother with the baby vamp?

But what was worse was the fact that Klaus seemed genuinely enthralled with the high school senior and it made Stefan's blood boil. The way he looked at her, how she held his attention the entire time her presence was in the room – that used to be him. Klaus had looked at him like that, wanted _his_ attention. And now all he got was anger and spite.

He really had ruined everything.

He kicked a rock as he made his way down the main street, stopping as his name was called from behind him. He turned around to find Bonnie weaving toward him through the other teenager's celebrating Valentine's day who had also obviously skipped school in lieu of shopping or dining in the town centre.

"Bonnie." He greeted a little warmer than anyone else he'd seen today. "How are you?" She must be having a hard time of it with her crazy witch mother back in the picture, he thought sympathetically.

"I'm ok Stefan. How about you?" Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and she flickered her vision to the side for a moment and it was then he realised she wasn't alone. "Hey Matt." He tried to smile but it probably came out as more of a wince.

He glanced down at the plaster cast on the boy's hand. He'd probably had more than enough of vampires in this lifetime, Stefan was probably the last person he wanted to see. Nevertheless he nodded courteously and merely waited for Stefan and Bonnie to continue speaking.

"Are you two...?" He asked suspiciously, gesturing with his hands. Surely not, he couldn't be the only one miserably alone on Valentine's day...could he? Bonnie's blush was telling him that he was.

"We're just testing it out," the witch replied nervously, "you know, seeing where things go." He couldn't help but smile a little at her.

"I won't tell anyone," he assured, studying them once more. "I really must be the only person alone today." He pouted, running a hand through his hair.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Elena is...?"

"Spending the day with Elijah." He answered sarcastically and she winced.

"Ouch Stef." She shook her head though he had a feeling she saw that one coming. She probably wasn't avoiding Elena like him.

"Well I think Caroline might be alone," the witch offered, giving him a hesitant smile, "that is unless she's decided to shack up with Klaus, she is a material girl after all." She laughed at herself but stopped when Stefan's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What do you mean by that?"

Bonnie frowned a little. "Klaus has been sending her all these gifts. He's like...courting her or something, didn't you know?"

Stefan felt his heart drop at that. "I knew he gave her a bracelet..." He trailed off. Everyone knew about that one though, the damn thing was half made out of diamonds and regardless of where it came from there was no way Caroline could hold back from bragging about that kind of possession.

"He gave her the dress she wore to the ball...he sent it with her invitation." The witch bit her lip and Stefan closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd say that classifies as 'courting'." He replied through grit teeth.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'll say. And if that didn't do it the hand-drawn picture certainly would."

Stefan gaped. "_What_?" He hissed venomously.

Bonnie frowned. "Stefan...are you...ok?"

He glared. "No Bonnie, I'm not ok. I had something fantastic and then I went and ruined it and now I've lost it to friggin' vampire barbie!" He grunted. "This is ridiculous. Ninety fucking years and all it takes is a fucking cheerleader!" He was that angry he was swearing now and Bonnie and Matt for that matter were clearly taken aback.

Of course he wasn't the nice guy he used to be but they'd never heard him swear before. Stefan loved Caroline, honestly, she was a lovely girl but in no way should she ever measure up to him in the vampire department.

Really? Klaus must just be desperate for somebody, _anybody_ to love him.

He was the _ripper_ for christ's sakes. Klaus had went to all the trouble of making deals and flicking switches and compulsion – all sorts of crap just to get him and he was willing to let him go just like that? It didn't matter that he was the one who'd screwed it up in the first place – what mattered was that Klaus was supposed to fix it! And he _hadn't_.

And Stefan was alone on Valentine's day. The one day where no one should be alone. Besides Christmas. And birthdays. God with how much Klaus loved birthday's he as probably ecstatic about Valentine's day. He had probably sent a human sized bouquet over to the Forbes' residence right now!

Fuming Stefan ground his teeth together. He'd had it.

He was sick of fighting with Klaus, he was sick of Klaus ignoring him, he was sick of Klaus paying attention to Caroline and most of all? He was sick of being alone.

"I'll talk to you later Bonnie." He muttered absent-mindedly, ignoring her gaping expression and heading back in the direction he'd come. His heart was racing at a million mile a minute. He was furious, he was nervous and more prevalently, he was sad.

He was furious that it had taken him so long to come to this and also that he might just end up finding some answers out first hand...if he and Caroline were going at it he might just hit the roof. He was nervous that Klaus would throw everything back in his face and sad that he was ninety percent sure the hybrid would do just that.

But what else could he do? He had nothing. Nothing to lose but his pride and what was that to someone that lived forever anyway? All he could do was strip his heart bare and lay it out.

He stormed up to drive, marching right up to the doors and throwing them open. He ignores their butler, clearly a hybrid creation of Klaus' and storms past the blustering man and straight into the sitting room where the remaining members of the original family that weren't out today were enjoying tea.

"Are you fucking Caroline?" He blurted out, unable to stop himself.

The room was completely still and as Klaus stood up he noticed their mother Esther occupying a regal, high-backed chair in the corner.

His siblings Kol and Finn both stood as well and closed in on either side of the younger vampire but Stefan merely ignored them, focusing on Klaus and Klaus alone.

"Answer the question." He grit out, glaring into the hybrid's eyes

A small smirk quirked up the corner of Klaus' lips and Stefan fumed. "Let's take this elsewhere." He gestured for his brother's to move and stepped forward, dragging a fuming Stefan from the room and up the stairs, only when they were in the blonde's bedroom with the door firmly shut did the hybrid turn and face him, releasing his grip.

"Why ever would you ask that Stefan?" There was a smirk in his handsome blue eyes and Stefan glowered.

"You fucking _drew_ her!" He shoved the original back a few steps, letting all his anger out in one go. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to calm himself.

"And what if I am Stefan?" Klaus spat. "You want me to have no one? You just want me to be completely unhappy, is that it?" He glared, crossing his arms across his chest and refusing to move from his spot.

"No," the brunette snarled. "But-" He trailed off, looking to the side, his chest heaving furiously. What was he supposed to say? So much for bearing his heart, he couldn't stand the thought of being that vulnerable!

"What, Stefan?" Klaus glared, "spit it out!"

Stefan felt embarrassed to have even come here. He was just...depressed. Depressed and exhausted of this charade and so, so worn down by this bloody holiday.

"I don't want to fight any more." He whispered softly and Klaus tensed.

"You're full of shit Stefan. Get out." The older vampire glared at him darkly when he made no move to leave. "I said get out." He reiterated and Stefan bit his lip.

"Please, Klaus?" He looked into turquoise orbs imploringly.

"Why? Why would you suddenly give in?" The blonde managed to keep his glare.

"I just can't fight you anymore. I don't want to." _Please believe me_.

"I don't trust you anymore Stefan." He relishes the way his name rolls from the hybrid's tongue. "Why should I believe you?" He asked vulnerably. "Give me one good reason."

That's one question Stefan does know the answer to, long before it falls from his lips.

"Because I love you." The words tumble from his mouth in a blur and he breathes heavily, closing his eyes. It's true. He loves him. He doesn't know how, or when, or why but he does. Somehow, sometime this closeness he'd thought was camaraderie had evolved and though it had the potential to hurt him a whole lot more, Stefan found that he couldn't care less.

He opened his eyes to meet ocean blue, a grin appearing on pale pink lips. "Happy Valentine's day, ripper."

Lips meet his and his world turns upside down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So...I couldn't come up with an actual title so sue me, it's too late. What did you think? I didn't demonize Elena too much did I? Anyway Happy Valentine's Day again my lovelies! :)


End file.
